


Kanashii Koi

by lalois



Series: TORNtainment [2]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Chaptered, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalois/pseuds/lalois
Summary: Is TORN one dead concept? Ryo is feeling like he’d like to be more around Ohkura, but the latter is involved with someone else and isn’t interested at all. Then, their annual live tour opens up: can things change?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on real facts happened on 2016 mainly, old and new pieces of Eito summed up together to get a glimpse of the actual relationship/distance (or lack of) between Ryo and Ohkura. Mainly set during the Takoyaki EighterTainment tour.

Together with the concert excitement and fear, Ryo’s insomnia was back.

He spent every night awake, randomly picking up his guitar to try some chords, ending up humming struggled melodies before he could realize what he was doing.

When he was in bed, waiting for the damn sleep to come, he thought back at those times when Ohkura had so frequent sleepovers at his place before he'd move definitely to Tokyo.

 _"Why don't you stay and live here with me?_ " he had asked him back then.

Ohkura had replied with a wicked smile.  
_"Thank you, Ryochan, but I need to move in my own place. It wouldn't be nice if I were to invite a girl over and she got to meet you. She would definitely choose you over me anytime, wouldn't she_?"

Ryo had laughed back then.  
Maybe he shouldn't have.

He was so sure that Ohkura would have never refused him anything.  
He missed his company so much sometimes, despite him being of such a bad company more frequently than not.

They had started gaming together in summer, and when questioned by Maru about the two of them playing at video games even during private time, he had been the one replying lightly that no, they were not that close. And Ohkura had even added: “ _don't say it so straightforwardly Ryochan, it kinda hurts_!"  
That had hurt him more.

It didn’t help that every time he closed his lids, he was filled with way too many memories about Ohkura before his eyes. Willing or not.

Stupid Ohkura who had confessed he had cried over the extremely beautiful song that Takahashi Yuu had written about him.

Ryo stood up and picked up his favourite guitar once again, the one he had even lent the damn drummer to let him practice more.  
He had looked so terrified in ruining it, but Ryo had insisted so much that in the end it also became Ohkura’s favourite one to play.

Ryo tried out a song, but stopped after a few lines.  
He took a pencil and some paper beside the drawer and scribbled down some notes and chords, then played them. It didn’t sound good enough, so he wrote some more, added other lines and a few lyrics, modified some others, then played again.

He closed his eyes and played his guitar until he could really feel it, until he could concentrate to the point of starting humming a brand new melody.

Could he really forget it all?

A few more lyrics, a lot more scribbles of his messy handwriting.  
“ _This is honestly gross, Ohkura…_ ” he mumbled almost to himself, then smiled. “ _Yeah, it really is…_ ”

Memories were painful.  
When Ohkura had pulled away, after the first wet awkward kiss they had shared, he had pouted.

“ _Gross, right?_ ” Ryo had asked him, hoping the stupid drummer dared not object.  
“ _Nope_.”  
Ryo had blinked.  
“ _If you really think this is gross, then why did you kiss me_?” Ohkura had asked, locking his dark brown orbs with Ryo’s.

To Ryo’s eyes, back then the young drummer had had just a one percent of the physical charm he could be proud of right now, yet he was still the very same cheeky guy whose tongue could be even sharper than Ryo’s, and they both knew that.

“ _Because I wanted to_ ,” he had confessed to him, and Ohkura had offered him a bright smile back.

Ryo’s melody echoed through the walls of his bedroom; he was playing fiercely now, his eyes closed, his whole being concentrated on the song.

“ _Because I want to, Ohkura_ ,” he sang quietly. “ _I really want to._ ”

He didn’t realize time had passed by when he had picked up his mobile and clicked on the so well-known shortcut on the display.

In another silent bedroom, a buzz on the nightstand started bugging the sleep of a certain drummer, who suddenly woke up groaning. His long arm emerged from the blankets and reached for the noisy item.

 _“Hey,_ ” Ryo said over the phone. “ _Judging by the time it took you to pick up the call, I guess you were snoring...”_  
> _Mmh… Ryochan? What’s up? <  
"Can you talk?"_

Ohkura disentangled himself from his girlfriend’s sleeping figure and propped himself up a bit.

> _Not really, you know… <_  
"Could you come over, then?"  
>Eh?! Definitely not….<

Ryo thought about it before asking, but asked nonetheless.

"I _s she with you?"_  
>Are you even asking?! What the fuck, Ryochan?” <  
“Well then, I want you to listen. Can you listen?”  
>Listen to what?<  
“A song.”

Ohkura groaned again.

> _It’s four in the morning and I’m sleepy, Ryochan, why the heck should I- <_  
"I composed Steal your Love, Ohkura."  
>Eh?! <  
"I composed the true tune. Our own tune."  
>You’re nonsense.<  
“You need to listen, really.”  
>I don’t need to do anything but sleep right now. Sorry. <

After the drummer had abruptly hung up, Ryo kept listening to the echo of the interrupted call for long.  
And when he finally stopped and tossed the mobile amidst the pile of blankets, he felt that his cheeks were apparently wet with tears and he quickly brushed them away with his arm.

He was not supposed to cry over a guy.

Ryo didn’t sleep that night either, but made up his mind about what to do next.  
All he needed to do was to persuade Ohkura he had to listen to their song, at least.  
He had to.

**Author's Note:**

> Should you be interested to know, pieces of true facts in here are the gaming together one ([HERE](https://honmakurara.tumblr.com/post/155736104878/torn-ish-talk-and-small-interview-translations) the link) and Takahashi Yuu's song (his Beautiful titled song, based and dedicated to Ohkura, [HERE](http://kanjani8.livejournal.com/3706856.html))


End file.
